


Гребень Афродиты

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Hercules (1997), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Аид снова сделал Мег предложение, от которого она не смогла отказаться.





	Гребень Афродиты

**Author's Note:**

> Мег старше Геркулеса по фанонам автора, ООС, написано по заявке: (Очень зашла мне теория про родство Русалочки и Геркулеса. Можно что-нибудь по этому?) Автор отдаёт себе отчёт, что действие мультфильмов происходит в разные временные эпохи, и честно забивает на это. Забейте и вы. Приятного чтения.

Молодость не длится вечно, Мег понимала это лучше многих. Для смертной женщины у неё с вечностью были особые отношения: кто ещё мог попасть в загробный мир дважды и выбраться оттуда? Возможно, если бы мать говорила, что Мег родилась под счастливой звездой, она бы ей поверила, но нет. Ни счастья, ни удачи холодные равнодушные звёзды не приносили, только насмехались. Мег отвечала им тем же, искренне, от всей своей проданной души ненавидя и презирая легкомысленных божков с Олимпа. В том числе и за вечную красоту.

Из зеркала смотрела незнакомка: бледная, взволнованная, с копной по-прежнему густых и красивых волос, среди которых отчётливо вились седые пряди. Ну конечно, век людской короток, Мег даже не мечтала дожить до тридцати. Но после всех приключений с Герком, она посмела надеяться, что когтистая рука старости её не коснётся или хотя бы повременит пару десятков лет. Проблема крылась в мелочи, сущей безделице.

Мег старела, а Геркулес — нет.

Благородно выбрав жизнь с ней, он не догадался спросить у своих божественных родителей, останется ли у него невероятная сила. Сила осталась. Вместе с неувядающей кожей, бодростью и жаждой приключений. Он словно застыл в кусочке янтаря таким, каким Мег встретила его впервые — восторженным юнцом, превратившимся слишком быстро в такого же восторженного и прекрасного мужчину. Герой? Несомненно. Только этот герой проживёт ещё сто, двести лет, а Мег уже через жалкий десяток почувствует все прелести больных костей и слабых лодыжек.

Ха-ха. Как смешно. Впрочем, ей не привыкать к боли. 

Мег вышла на крыльцо. На оставшиеся после подвигов деньги Герк построил для них дом, «семейное гнёздышко», как называл его старый козёл... Филактет. Жить с родителями — прошлый век, хорошо, что Герк это понимал. Родители Мег давно умерли, она у себя была одна, поэтому не хотела (пусть и не говорила об этом вслух) каждый день видеть добродушные лица семьи Геркулеса. Да, они наверняка были хорошими людьми, раз подобрали младенца, который справился с двумя огромными змеями, но Мег от этого было не легче. В своём доме намного проще мириться с постоянным отсутствием мужа, который спустя всего пару месяцев «долго и счастливо» улетел сражаться с очередной гадкой пакостью. Значит, Аид всё же выбрался из Стикса, чтоб ему там икалось...

Быт Мег не раздражал. В отличие от наивных молодых гречанок, она понимала, что любовь — это не только цветы, подарки и свидания под луной. Это тяжёлая, муторная и не всегда приятная работа в первую очередь над собой. И если ею не занимаются двое, то вся любовь рано или поздно превратится мусор, который достоин лишь того, чтобы его смели и выбросили вон. Мег лениво махнула веником на курицу, которая полезла подбирать среди пыли одной её видимые зёрна, и прошла глубже в небольшой сад за домом. Здесь царила приятная прохлада из-за густых деревьев и кустов. Всё-таки удобно, когда твоя свекровь — богиня брака, а какая-то там племянница или троюродная сестра Герка умеет разговаривать с растениями и управлять их ростом. Без их вмешательства ничего бы не росло на старой земле, и не было бы у Мег чудесных деревянных качелей, на которые она легла и закрыла глаза.

Пели птицы. Громко пели, фальшиво. Не обращая сначала на них внимания, Мег покачивалась, вертела между пальцами упавший бутон гиацинта. Но пение с каждой минутой становилось всё настырнее, две пичужки перелетали с ветки на ветку ближе к качелям, пока в один прекрасный момент их тела не охватило знакомое синее пламя.

— Привет, сестрица! — клыкасто ухмыльнулся Боль. — Как поживаешь?

— А как она ещё может жить, с Геркулесом-то? — ворчливо перебил его Паника. — Только счастливо! Все герои после победы над злом живут долго и счастливо, рожают таких же героических детишек и умирают со своей любовью в один день. Так, Мег?

Прихвостней Аида Мег желала видеть меньше всего на свете. Она закатила глаза и, вооружившись веником, легко смела обоих в ту самую кучу. Панику тут же клюнула в зад курица, и Мег с нежностью подумала, что ещё рано пускать её на суп.

— Вот так ты встречаешь старых друзей, неблагодарная?! — взвыл Боль, которому снова досталось от рогов напарника. — А мы к тебе со всей душой! Между прочим, у босса для тебя нашлась работёнка. По старой, хе-хе, памяти.

— Ничего мне от него не надо, — отрезала Мег. Смотреть на бесов было мерзко. Она надеялась, что больше никогда не столкнётся с Аидом лицом к лицу, но, похоже, родственники Геркулеса не собирались оставлять её в покое. Кем этот синий хмырь ему приходится, дядей?..

— Ну что ты, голубушка, не стоит так сразу отказывать, — знакомый голос не навевал приятных воспоминаний. Мег пожалела, что из оружия у неё с собой только злосчастный веник. А Герк был далеко, слишком далеко, чтобы успеть вернуться и опять дать пинка своему слишком настойчивому родичу, цербер его задери. — Может быть, моё предложение сможет развеять твоё одиночество и скуку?

— Я не...

— А-а! — Аид ни капли не изменился. Герк говорил, что сбросил его в Стикс, но, похоже, вода подземного царства никак его повелителю не навредила. Даже волосы, кажется, начали гореть ярче. Ни следа седины. — Я всё знаю, рыбка моя. Племянничек мой не прилетит на своей кляче, так что мы с тобой только вдвоём, и тебе не сбежать, не-а. К тому же, разве не мне, своему благодетелю, ты можешь пожаловаться?

Жаловаться Мег не собиралась, но Аид бесцеремонно обнял её за плечи и усадил обратно на качели. От него веяло смертным холодом и благовониями, какие обычно раскуривали в храмах во славу умерших родных. 

— У меня. Всё. Чудесно. Говори, чего тебе надо, и проваливай. Я больше не твоя комнатная собачка.

— Ка-а-ак страшно! — улыбнулся Аид и обманчиво нежно пропустил волосы Мег сквозь пальцы. Её передёрнуло от омерзения, а этот поганец с видом фокусника выдернул из пышного хвоста единственный светлый волос. 

— Кажется, ты увядаешь, мой цветочек. 

— Это тебя не касается.

— Разве? — она знала и сама: касается. Герк не сможет вечно вытаскивать её из лап смерти. Рано или поздно Мойры разрежут нить её жизни, и она попадёт туда, куда ей и была дорога с самого начала. От судьбы не сбежать, только Мег планировала растянуть путь в неизбежное на долгие, долгие годы. 

— Даже если я буду умирать, то никогда не позову тебя.

Аид понимающе кивнул.

— Конечно, милая, конечно. Ты одна из немногих, кто знает, как на самом деле я занят. С твоей стороны очень мило заботиться о моём рабочем графике. Ну да не будем о грустном! Что скажешь, если в обмен на махонькую, просто-таки малюпасенькую услугу я подарю тебе одну волшебную вещицу?

На такую элементарную уловку Мег клюнуть не могла. Она же не глупая курица.

— Нет. Оставь себе. Если нужен служка, попроси Гермеса или кто там тебе доставляет утреннюю почту. Или тебя уже и он стал игнорировать?

Ярость Аида была похожа на медленно закипающий вулкан. Раньше Мег доставляло удовольствие смотреть, как нагревается его кожа и алеют корни волос. Из ледяного сгустка тьмы на несколько мгновений он превращался в живой факел, способный испепелить на своём пути даже великана. Но на этот раз что-то пошло не так. Сложив пальцы домиком, он медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и закрыл глаза. С удивлением Мег заметила на его безымянном пальце кольцо.

— Так, давай начнём сначала? Понимаешь, кошечка, мой любезный средний братец Посейдон решил «восстановить семейные узы» и отправил ко мне свою внучку. Вроде бы дело нехитрое — девицу развлечь, с этим даже мои идиоты-помощники бы справились. Но кое-где сейчас идёт война, кровь, убийства, души, ну, сама понимаешь. И мне совершенно некогда смотреть за малолетней любопытной девчонкой!

Мег выслушала эту тираду не моргнув и глазом.

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы за ней смотрела я?

Аид хлопнул в ладоши.

— Умница, всегда знал, что ты непризнанный гений, моя куколка! Да, именно. — Он внезапно сменил тон на серьёзный, Мег даже удивилась. — Всего пара дней. В долгу я не останусь и подарю тебе...

Заправив прядь волос ей за ухо, Аид прошептал:

— Гребень, возвращающий молодость.

— Что?! — Мег вскочила, яростно потирая ухо. В него словно подул горный ветер с самых холодных вершин. — Ты, верно, шутишь! Ничто на свете не может вернуть молодость.

Аид оттолкнулся ногой от земли, чтобы качели набрали скорость. Лениво ковырнул ноготь.

— Наверное, от любви у тебя помутился разум, Мег. Я — бог. И способен на всё. В конце концов, неужели ты правда считаешь, что богини не прибегают к уловкам, чтобы сохранить красоту и привлекательность? Знаменитый пояс Афродиты не просто так сотню раз крали и возвращали на место. Она единственная, кто от природы всегда великолепна, так что её вещи — источник вечной юности, прелести и силы. Даже локон и тот способен связать два любящих сердца!

Мег не доверяла Аиду, но какая-то сила — кажется, она называлась женское любопытство — заставила её сесть на качели в третий раз.

— И ты не солжёшь, как тогда? Не обманешь? Вдруг этот... гребень на самом деле просто гребень?

Аид поморщился.

— Милая, если бы я пытался обдурить тебя, то не предлагал бы артефакт, за который любая смертная женщина пошла бы на убийство. Решай быстрее, я ведь могу и передумать...

Он давил на больное, этот проницательный хитрый ублюдок. При всей своей независимости Мег боялась старости и немощности. Перед Герком ей хотелось быть всегда красивой и привлекательной, дамой в беде со слабыми лодыжками, но не более того. Посидеть пару дней с ребёнком по сравнению с таким даром — сущие пустяки.

— Хорошо, приводи свою девчонку, кто она тебе там, — проворчала она, скрестив руки на груди. — Но гребень вперёд.

Из мусорной кучи донеслось громкое «алилуйя!» и две птицы улетели прочь, прямо в полёте отращивая то толстый красный зад, то острые вилы рогов.

Аид достал из дымчатого рукава гребень. 

— Твоя награда. Не волнуйся, без обмана. Можешь проверить прямо сейчас.

В руках гребень слегка пульсировал, словно живой. С виду обычная деревяшка, никогда бы не подумала, что в нём скрыта волшебная сила. Мег распустила хвост и медленно провела зубьями по всей длине волос. Сначала ничего не происходило, но потом гребень мягко засветился, и Мег почувствовала, как расслабляется её тело, разглаживаются морщинки в уголках глаз, а все седые волосы превращаются в тёмные и здоровые.

— Не подсядь, красота — опасный наркотик, — хихикнул Аид. — Девчонку встретишь вечером, я всё подготовлю. И запомни: она не любит есть рыбу.

Он исчез, словно никогда не появлялся в саду. Тихо скрипели качели, Мег сидела на них и прижимала к груди гребень. Странное чувство распирало рёбра, словно она вновь вернулась в детство и стала той наивной дурочкой, верившей в любовь с первого взгляда. От переполнявших эмоций хотелось смеяться, а потом — плакать, но Мег сжала пальцы в кулак и не сделала ни того, ни другого. Раз она снова заключила сделку со смертью, надо сперва выполнить задание и убедиться, что ничего непоправимого с ней за это не сотворят.

***

Вечером возле дома Мег появилось озеро. Кристально чистая вода, отражавшая небо и облака, была ужасно солёной. Мег присела на корточки возле берега и растерянно огляделась. Как бы ни хотелось признавать очевидное, но Аид, похоже, подсунул ей не самую простую работёнку. 

Вдруг над поверхностью озера показался лазурный хвост. На своём веку Мег повидала множество всяких тварей. Были и огры, и кентавры, и нимфы с дриадами, но русалок она ещё не встречала. Красивый плавник переливался всеми цветами радуги в лучах заходящего солнца. Вместе с ним из воды показалась и фигурка, на поверку оказавшаяся девичьей — юная совсем, и правда ребёнок. Она была рыжей, как и Герк, сверкала любопытными зелёными глазами и показалась Мег в чём-то даже милой.

— Привет, — махнула она рукой. — Тебя зовут Ариэль, верно?

— Дядюшка Аид сказал плыть сюда, — кивнула та, а Мег вздрогнула от этого весёлого «дядюшка». В гробу она видала таких дядюшек. — Ох, как тут здорово! Ты же мне покажешь всё-всё и расскажешь про мир людей?

Честно говоря, Мег рассчитывала на обычную девчонку с ногами, но русалка — это даже забавно. Никуда не уйдёт на своих двоих, ха-ха, прекрасная шутка, молодец. А теперь улыбнись и постарайся не спугнуть. 

— Конечно. Что ты хотела бы узнать?

Ариэль была любимой дочерью короля подводного царства, а значит, принцессой. Красивая, как и все нелюди, она никогда не видела двуногих и смотрела на Мег так, будто та была восьмым чудом света. Сняв сандалии, Мег села на берегу и опустила ноги в воду. Ариэль тут же схватила их и принялась гладить и щекотать.

— Почему у тебя вот эти странные штуки, а не хвост? Как ты плаваешь?

— Я не умею плавать, — призналась Мег. Вода была прохладной, но не слишком, а руки Ариэль наоборот — тёплыми. — Точнее, умею, но только на мелководье. В открытом море людям слишком опасно нырять, можно утонуть.

Ариэль недоверчиво посмотрела на неё, а затем прижалась ухом к пятке.

— Ой, сердце не бьётся!

Мег рассмеялась.

— Конечно, потому что сердце у нас здесь, — она показала на свою грудь и на грудь Ариэль, прикрытую чашечками, похожими на ракушки. — В ногах ты можешь услышать только отзвуки его биения. 

— Люди не плавают, как рыбы. Не понимают языка дельфинов. Даже не могут петь под водой! Но... но что тогда люди могут?

Ариэль вынырнула и села рядом с Мег. Её рыжие волосы так и манили, и Мег не отказала себе в удовольствии заплести их в косу. Она обожала перебирать волосы Герка, хотя тот и ворчал, что она делает это почти как мама, но Мег было всё равно. 

— Мы живём, работаем и влюбляемся. Много страдаем... А потом умираем.

Ариэль обернулась, в её огромных глазах застыла, словно мошка в смоле, жалость. Своими тёплыми руками она обняла Мег и зарылась лицом ей в волосы, намочив и их, и тунику. 

— Как грустно! Но разве любовь — это не прекрасное чувство?

Мег вспомнила своего бывшего, криво ухмыльнулась. Нет уж, не стоит рассказывать девчонке правду. Хотя... Чем раньше она познает горе, тем чище будет совесть самой Мег. Ей не хотелось обрекать кого-то настолько невинного на глупые ошибки, совершённые из-за «любви с первого взгляда».

— Если вы оба любите, то да. Но не принимай за любовь симпатию. Мужчины любят глазами, и пока ты соответствуешь его стандартам... Подходишь ему, то он души в тебе не чает. А как только ты ему наскучишь, он тут же променяет тебя на другую красотку.

Услышав это, Ариэль горько заплакала. Мег гладила её по голове, утешая, и думала о том, как тяжело воспитывать девочек-подростков. В их сердцах столько слепой веры в чужую доброту, что выбить её получается порой лишь самыми жестокими методами. Мег искренне не хотела отвращать Ариэль от мужчин своим примером, но та была русалкой, а русалка не должна бросать родное море ради какого-то там двуногого. Будь сама Мег дриадой или, например, кентавром с лошадиным телом и женской верхней половиной, влюбился бы в неё Герк? Ой вряд ли. 

Мужчины всегда, подсознательно и нет, хотят, чтобы женщина менялась ради них. 

И ни один из них не задумывался: а нужны ли женщине эти перемены?

На ночь Ариэль осталась в озере, а Мег ушла в дом. Полночи она ворочалась на кровати, не в силах уснуть. Гребень под подушкой почти обжигал кожу, хотя на самом деле был едва тёплым. Чувство вины сменялось горечью, а затем — завистью к богиням, и так по кругу, пока ощущения не застопорились на щемящей и огромной, как скала, любви к Геркулесу. Если бы он вернулся сейчас, она смогла бы показать Ариэль, что не все мужчины ужасны. А на примере Филактета предупредить: бывают и такие... особи. Их лучше избегать, а то заберут твой прекрасный хвост или голос, и оставят беспомощную и немую на берегу.

Сколько Мег уже видела подобных историй!

— Твой мужчина... он какой? — спросила Ариэль, когда дослушала историю знакомства Мег и Геркулеса. Об участии в тех событиях «доброго дядюшки» Мег разумно умолчала, решив, что Аид не обрадуется подмоченной репутации. Она у него и так уже плавает где-то возле горла.

— Вундеркинд, — улыбнулась Мег, вспомнив, как забавно отфыркивался Герк, выбираясь из воды. — Вообще-то он твой, кажется, троюродный дядя. Сын брата твоего деда. Ой, всё, слишком сложно мне разбираться в ваших божественных связях! 

Ариэль рассмеялась, подняв тучу брызг.

— Тогда ты тоже моя родственница, — обаятельно улыбнулась она, — и я смогу приплывать к тебе когда захочу.

Мег не стала говорить, что после выполнения сделки озеро, скорее всего, исчезнет. Незачем расстраивать ребёнка. Ариэль подманивала куриц зерном, восторженно смотрела на цветы, что выглядывали сочными бутонами из сада, мечтательно вздыхала, слушая рассказы про долгие прогулки и путешествия.

— Покажи, как ты ходишь.

И Мег показала: было странно, ведь раньше она не осознавала, как может быть сложно сознательно идти от бедра. Соблазнительные движения получались у неё рефлекторно, как врождённый навык, и в чём-то это было очень похоже на то, как плавала сама Ариэль. Остановившись у кромки воды, Мег приподняла край туники и согнула ногу, показывая Ариэль, какие гибкие «штуки» есть у смешных людей. В этот момент за спиной вдруг раздались хлопки крыльев и весёлый голос:

— Я вернулся!

От неожиданности Мег потеряла равновесие и упала. Вода приняла её в холодные объятия и сковала тело. Страшно не было, только удивительно — озеро оказалось бездонным, а не мелким, как выглядело со стороны. Не успела Мег испугаться и закричать, выпуская пузырьки воздуха, как её подхватили сильные руки и вытащили на берег. Она уже хотела поблагодарить Герка и встать, опираясь на его ладонь, но увидела совсем близко лицо Ариэль. Солнце било ей в спину, создавая вокруг головы и волос нежно-карминовое свечение. Маленькая русалочка была непозволительно красива, и то, как она мягко гладила лицо Мег пальцами, почему-то вызывало не отторжение, а приятную щекотку.

— Ты ещё кто такая?

К счастью — или сожалению, Мег запуталась — Геркулес всё-таки помог ей подняться и подставил крепкое плечо. Ариэль кокетливо перекинула со спины волосы и запустила в них пальцы, копируя движения самой Мег. Всё это время она училась и наблюдала, и что-то подсказывало, что будь у девчонки ноги, она бы с радостью попыталась повторить и соблазнительную походку.

— Это твоя племянница, — убрав со лба влажную чёлку, Мег поспешила успокоить Геркулеса. — Не беспокойся, она славная. И не пугай её!

— А... да. Прости, — Герк смутился и посмотрел на Ариэль уже без злобы. — Просто вы так лежали на берегу, что я...

«Заревновал»

Это читалось на его честном и открытом лице. Мег фыркнула, не отрицая того, что на несколько мгновений Ариэль правда показалась ей настолько привлекательной, что даже захотелось её поцеловать. 

— Покажешь ей, что могут настоящие герои? — лукаво просила Мег и провела пальчиком по груди Геркулеса. Он был вспотевший после долгого полёта, так что ему не помешала бы ванна... Хм, почему бы и нет. — Например, как хорошо ты плаваешь.

И под звонкий смех Ариэль она толкнула Геркулеса в озеро. 

Вечером, перед тем, как лечь спать, Мег распустила волосы и принялась медленно их расчёсывать. Довольный и совершённым подвигом, и новым знакомством Герк отвлёкся от обычной своей тренировки и замер в нелепой позе, глядя на беззащитно открытую шею Мег. В зеркале она прекрасно видела, как менялось его лицо, как проступала на нём улыбка, а в глазах появлялся знакомый взбудораженный блеск. Если это было действие гребня, то Мег оно определённо нравилось.

Но как и все подарки Аида, этот был с двойным дном.

Кроме повышенной любвеобильности он пробудил в Герке и критическое мышление, чего столько лет безуспешно добивался Фил. Нависнув над сонной Мег, он осторожно провёл ладонью по волосам, потёр между пальцами кончики.

— Раньше они секлись, — заметил он мрачно.

— Много ты видел, — зевнула Мег, стараясь поплотнее запахнуться в одеяло. Без горячего тела рядом было прохладно. — Мужчины никогда не замечают таких мелочей.

— Я замечал.

— Да неужели.

Почувствовав перемены в настроении Герка, Мег тоже села на постели и обхватила руками колени. Она давно не принимала такую защитную позу, но сейчас, под пристальным взглядом родных глаз, она казалась единственно верной.

— Где ты взяла этот гребень?

— Купила. Ты допрашиваешь меня?

— Если бы ты попросила, я бы подарил тебе тысячу гребней и заколок, Мег, — чуть смягчился Геркулес и обнял её, согревая. — Пожалуйста, не лукавь. Я просто хочу знать.

Снова врать ему?.. Аид не проговаривал запрет на раскрытие своей «великой тайны». К тому же Герк уже проявил невероятное терпение, сделав вид (а может, и правда не придал значения), будто озеро посреди сада — это совершенно нормально. 

Нет, врать не хотелось. Не после всего, что они пережили вместе. Мег вздохнула, покосилась на злосчастный гребень. С ним её кожа и волосы становились мягкими и шелковистыми, как у юной девицы, а тело переполнялось пугающей лёгкостью. В любой одежде и даже с ношей на плечах она двигалась непринуждённо и раскованно, и уж тем более не смогла бы она раньше со своими хрупкими костями отправить накачанного мужчину красивой ласточкой в воду всего лишь одним движением пальца.

— Аид снова был здесь?! — разозлился Герк, но Мег удалось удержать его на месте. — Я его убью, клянусь чем угодно, убью!

— Он бессмертный, дурачок. И не надо больше никаких клятв! Разве ты не помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз?

Геркулес остыл так же быстро, как и загорелся. У них с Аидом это было, похоже, семейной чертой.

— Ладно Ариэль, она милая де... русалка, пусть плавает, мне не жалко. Но зачем ты приняла от Аида гребень? 

Как бы ни было стыдно говорить правду, Мег пришлось рассказать. Она не ожидала, что Герк поймёт. В конце концов, он мужчина, сохранивший всю свою силу и красоту, и какое ему дело до бредней женщины, у которой начали появляться седые волосы? Уж точно не от хорошей жизни, хотя сейчас, впервые за долгие годы, Мег могла назвать её таковой.

— Ну ты и... — Герк не ударил её, нет, и пальцем не тронул. Зло вскочил, оделся и, разбудив Пегаса, улетел куда-то. Мег оставалось лишь смотреть на его стремительно удалявшийся силуэт и кусать губы от досады на саму себя. Снова всё испортила, послушала сладкие речи... И что теперь? Наверняка улетел в Фивы, где жил припеваючи Филактет, поселится вместе с ним в золотом дворце, снова будет купаться в любви поехавших от гормонов девиц.

Со стороны озера раздался тихий всплеск.

— Он обидел тебя, сестрица? — несмотря на прохладу, Мег прямо в ночной рубашке села на берегу. Таиться от Ариэль не было смысла. Наверняка она слышала всё до последнего слова.

— Нет. Напротив, это я его предала... Опять. Знаешь, ты ещё молода и красива, а мне не быть такой вечно. Вот я и воспользовалась щедрым предложением твоего... дядюшки. За что теперь и расплачиваюсь. 

— Ты сама говорила: мужчина не стоит женских слёз, — улыбнулась вдруг Ариэль и, протянув руку, вытерла пальцем со щеки Мег слезинку. — Она похожа на маленькую жемчужину. Мама говорила, что девушки, которые страдают от неразделённой любви и падают в море, становятся морской пеной. А некоторые — такими же русалками, как мы.

Мег на мгновение пробрал озноб до самых костей; она представила, как милая Ариэль хватает её за руку и тащит на дно, к своему отцу, и поёт, и смеётся, и говорит радостно: «теперь ты настоящая моя сестрица и можешь плавать даже на глубине!» И вместо страха и ненависти Мег переполняла бы благодарность и любовь к дивному созданию с волосами, похожими на жидкую кровь.

Как хорошо, что это было всего лишь её воображение.

— Я не хочу быть русалкой, извини, — покачала головой Мег. — Если мне суждено рано умереть, я лучше умру человеком.

Ариэль смотрела на неё, как на божество.

— Но ты очень красивая, сестрица, и без волшебного гребня. Я вот вообще расчёсываю волосы вот такой штучкой, видишь? — она гордо показала вилку с двумя зубцами. Мег прыснула. — Ты умная, гордая, можешь ходить, бегать! Это ли не счастье? И Герк твой не плохой человек. То есть, я и знаю-то всего вас двоих, но мне кажется, что вы друг друга никогда не бросите.

От нежности защемило сердце. Девчонка, которой Мег годилась в матери, подбадривала её и помогала, хотя не должна была. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнула Мег. Тёплые пальцы Ариэль гладили её ноги, но страха оказаться под водой уже не было.

— Хочешь, я спою тебе колыбельную? Мне её пела мама, когда была жива.

Кто не захочет послушать песню русалки?

Под переливы чарующего голоса Мег заснула, и снился ей полёт на белоснежном крылатом коне, а за талию её обнимал мужчина, в которого она, наивная дурочка, влюбилась с первого взгляда.

Утро встретило их обеих недовольным ржанием Пегаса. Мег продрогла и закоченела, так что поднялась навстречу Геркулесу с трудом. Ариэль заспанно тёрла глаза и зевала, а рядом с ней в воде плескался странный жёлто-полосатый шарик. Рыбы разве бывают такими толстыми?

— Я вернулся, — повторил своё обычное приветствие Геркулес и как-то скованно спрыгнул с коня. Тряхнул головой, и среди ярко-рыжих прядей Мег заметила одну седую. Широким мазком она ложилась на лицо и выделялась также, как сам Геркулес на фоне простых смертных.

Мег ахнула.

— Что ты с собой сделал?!

— Ну, теперь и у меня есть седина, — неловко топтался на месте Герк. — Я подумал, что тебе будет не так обидно, если и я тоже буду стареть. Хоть так, потому что я же не могу сам себя сделать стари...

Дурак он. Влюблённый дурак. Правду говорят: жена выбирает мужа себе под стать.

— Эй, чего ты плачешь? Мег? Ой блин, что теперь делать?.. Ариэль, ты знаешь, почему девушки плачут?

— От любви, — ответила ему Ариэль и подбросила Флаундера в небо. Тот перевернулся и упал обратно с радостным визгом. — Девушки плачут только от любви, милый дядюшка. Ты не проводишь меня? А то дядя Аид запретил мне плавать в Стиксе, сказал, что там плохая э-ко-ло-ги-я. 

Герк при упоминании Аида скривился, будто съел лимон, но послушно наклонился, чтобы взять Ариэль на руки. К морю на Пегасе они долетят быстро, девочка не успеет высохнуть. Зато мир поглядит. 

— Подожди! — Мег вдруг бросилась в дом и вернулась с гребнем в руках. Погладила его, как зверя, провела задумчиво по волосам, впитывая волшебное тепло, и... швырнула в озеро. Проглотив гребень, оно начало закручиваться в водоворот, и Герк торопливо подхватил Ариэль, чтобы ту тоже не засосало внутрь.

— С Флаундером всё будет в порядке? — заволновалась она, тревожно глядя на то, как её временное обиталище растворяется в воздухе.

— Да, он вернулся в родной океан. И ты тоже скоро там будешь, — успокоила её Мег и ласково погладила по щеке.

— Я начну ревновать, — напомнил о себе Герк, и Мег, хмыкнув, поцеловала его в щёку. — Хорошо, уже не так сильно буду. Дождёшься меня?

— Конечно, — она долго махала им вслед и даже крикнула: «не жертвуй ничем важным ради мужчин!», но сама понимала, что её совет — глуп, и следовать ему Ариэль, скорее всего, не будет. А может и послушается, кто её знает. Молодость так ветрена и непостоянна, и Мег была даже рада, что этот беспокойный период её жизни наконец-то закончился.

И начался новый. Который будет намного, намного лучше.


End file.
